


Kpop Monster Cock

by Gia_cz



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_cz/pseuds/Gia_cz
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Kudos: 23





	Kpop Monster Cock

"Stop it," Kibum's voice isn't threatening, not just yet when he tuts impatiently and looks up from his mobile phone. 

Minho throws his arms around himself in a poor attempt of self-defence and busies himself with staring from the window, "I wasn't doing anything, Kibum."

"Exactly," his friend tells him all knowingly and doesn't forget to roll his eyes at Minho. "You have been at this _not doing anything_ business for a while now. It's awfully noisy and annoying. Can't you do it somewhere else? Go bother your boyfriend for a bit. Or Taemin."

Kibum's offer sounds reasonable, doesn't it? Jinki's parents invited them over to their cabin for a reason. They wanted the four of them to spend some _ordinary_ time together before the humbug of their hectic lives restarts itself, and they would be too busy for anything else. Minho wants to spend some alone time with Jinki more than anything else, but he also doesn't want to push the other man too hard. 

"I'm clingy as it is. I think Jinki is quite happy to have some time for himself."

"Oh, please," Kibum scoffs at him as he continues to type into his mobile phone. "I bet he has carved M + J into a dozen wooden spoons by now. Just go and check on him. You moping around really disturbs my inner peace." 

It's Minho's turn to roll his eyes at Kibum, his friend never fails in his over the top melodrama. 

"Well, you always say I should be more social," Minho offers, gesturing briefly to Kibum's mobile phone. "Why don't you enlighten me? Educate your less fortunate friend, oh, wise hyung." 

Kibum wiggles in his armchair, correcting his posture and shooting Minho a contemplating look from under his spectacles, "oh god, you are so in love it's almost sickening." 

"Kim Kibum!" 

"Okay! Okay!" The younger man laughs at Minho's serious face and turns the display of the mobile phone in Minho's direction briefly. "Twitter. Does it ring a bell?" 

"Maybe?" Minho shrugs his shoulders and he knows he is doing his very worst in sounding interested. "Is it a useful app?" 

Kibum bares almost all his teeth at Minho in something that resembles a very very dangerous smile and Minho ponders if it's too late to withdraw his question. 

"Weeell, honey. That depends!" Key exclaims and Minho can't help himself and starts panicking a little bit more when Kibum's manic smile doesn't lose any from its earlier intensity as he scrolls through the social media. 

"Oh, interesting," Kibum mumbles to himself rather than his companion and doesn't warn Minho in the slightest as he decides and throws his very expensive mobile phone at the other man's direction.

 _Thank God for my ex-soldier reflexes_ , Minho thinks as he manages to catch the little device just in time. He turns it around to squint at the display and his mouth stretches into what he is sure Kibum calls a disgustingly sappy smile. 

"How handsome is he?" Minho can't help himself and literally coos at the two pictures of Jinki posted on Twitter. "Wearing just a plain black t-shirt, but damn, if it isn't working for him. Tell me, Kibum, how did I get this lucky, huh?" 

Minho looks up at his friend and his mouth slowly shapes around a confused _what_ as Kibum's eyebrows sit so high on his forehead it looks utterly comical. He looks at Kibum's mobile phone and studies the pictures of his boyfriend some more. 

"Three-Two-One-," Kibum counts quietly and Minho doesn't hear the rest of it because there is a weird, grey noise running through his ears as his eyes land on the letters above the pictures. 

**Kpop Monster Cock Rankings**

#1. Jinki (Onew) - SHINee

[2448 votes] 

"Ex-excuse me?" Minho stutters unhelpfully and blinks a couple of times for a good measure. "How can they possibly know that it's so-," he cut his verbal diarrhoea off just in time, but he would be lying if he says he doesn't feel a little satisfaction when he looks at Kibum, whose neck suddenly turns all blotchy and red. 

"I mean, oh God, I don't even know what to say! This is exactly the reason why Jinki should stay clear of all social media forever!" 

"So nobody compliments on the size of his penis?" Kibum asks slowly as he proceeds to apply some lip balm over his pouting lips. The smug bastard. 

"Yes!" Minho shouts helplessly and throws the mobile phone in Kibum's lap as if it suddenly caught fire. "No!" 

"Yes or no, darling? Make up your mind," Key has the audacity to wink at him as he pockets the damned mobile phone. "We all know how good-natured Jinki is. How pretty. Now when we all also know _how well_ endowed he is, you better be careful, Choi Minho." 

Minho walks out without another thought and makes sure he slams the door behind himself extra hard. 

"Well, finally some peace. And it didn't take all that much," Kibum giggles into the empty room as he sips on a cup of coffee. 

°°°

Minho tries his damn hardest to keep his cool as he walks towards Jinki's workshop. He knocks the door and walks in without a prompt, Minho knows by now that if Jinki chooses to really focus on something, it isn't an easy task to reach him. 

He walks in and immediately feels somehow big and clumsy in a small space of the workshop which screams _Lee Jinki_ so very loud and clear. 

He finds Jinki sitting behind the table, hunched over the task at hand and as Minho predicted - absolutely submerged in it.

_This is ridiculous._

_I'm ridiculous._

_What do I say?_

"Minho! Is everything okay?" The familiar soft voice brings him back to reality and Minho is sure that his heart manages to scrape the back of his throat as it jumps violently under Jinki's open and somewhat worried gaze. 

"Yeah," Minho nods far too quickly and scratches the back of his head, feeling awkward. "I just really missed you." 

_There. You said it._

_Grown ass man and can't stand not seeing his boyfriend for longer than two hours._

_Impressive._

"Awww, babe! Why didn't you come over earlier, hm?" Jinki's smile gets so bright and so happy Minho almost forgets about the Kpop Monster Cock Rankings. Almost. "It's not as if I was doing anything secretive. It's for you anyway." 

Minho watches the other man as he reaches for a little wooden heart-shaped object on the top of the table. 

"You made me a keyring," Minho says stupidly and it's perhaps to do with the fact that there is no air left inside his lungs. "A keyring for me." 

"Hmmm," Jinki nods as Minho walks closer to him and drops to his knees, taking a closer look at the keyring in his boyfriend's hands. "It's not perfect, a little bit crooked if you ask me, but I thought it's something that will perhaps remind you of me when we are apart." 

"Like you aren't on my mind 24/7 already," Minho mumbles against the soft cotton of Jinki's yoga pants and doesn't hold himself back as he bites onto the solid muscle of his boyfriend's thigh. "Sometimes I think I'm not capable of a single thought if it doesn't revolve around you."

There is a finger pushing at Minho's chin and he looks up at Jinki without a speck of hesitation, no matter how exposed he might feel. Jinki caresses his face and his content smile doesn't falter at all. 

"Isn't it a peculiar, little thing? We were such good friends for so long. And now, I love you and you love me," Jinki says simply and Minho wants to protect the man in front of him something fierce, he wants to protect him until there is a breath and beating heart left in his body, he wants to protect him so he is always _always_ this happy and carefree. "It took us some time, but here we are, my love." 

Minho puts his head back into Jinki's lap and enjoys other man's fingers as they run through his short hair. 

"I missed you too," Jinki whispers against the top of a younger man’s head where he kisses him lovingly. ”Of course I missed you too, you silly.”

Minho nods to nobody in particular and the movement brings him closer to Jinki's crotch. 

"Would I be even more silly if I ask you for permission to blow you?" 

Minho looks up at Jinki as he asks the question, making sure he fans his eyelashes innocently while he runs the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. 

"Go on," Jinki nods shortly and his voice sounds just a little bit strained. "Ask me." 

"Can I suck you off? Will you fuck my face, hyung? I-I really want you to fuck my face." 

Jinki doesn't lose another moment and simply shimmies his yoga pants and underwear down to his ankles. 

"How can I say no to you when you look at me with those doe eyes of yours, huh?" Jinki asks but Minho doesn't have time to answer, he is too busy swallowing the pool of saliva, which automatically appears in his mouth as he is suddenly facing other man's absolutely gorgeous dick. 

Minho doesn't consider himself a size queen, but he would be lying if he doesn't admit that Jinki is the biggest partner he ever had and that Minho is loving every single inch of that glorious beast. 

He takes one experimental lick from the base of Jinki's half-hard cock all the way to the tip and it's as if something primal and fundamental clicks within Minho in its rightful place and all he can think of is now and here - being on his knees for the man he adores so much it drives him insane. 

He buries his face in Jinki's neatly trimmed pubic hair just to breathe him in deeper into his lungs and even with all of those weeks of dating behind them, he can't get over how good the other man smells, wishing he can just submerge himself into Jinki's warmth forever, shielded from all the outside nonsense and stress. 

Minho rubs his cheek over the side of Jinki's dick lazily, enjoying the way it feels against his skin - so heavy and incredibly warm. There is a noise that pushes its way from behind Minho's throat and it should be embarrassing really, because his Jinki is always the quiet one and Minho is the complete opposite, turning very vocal and needy as soon as his hands are near the hyung. 

He lets the tip of Jinki's erection slide behind his lips and it doesn't escape Minho's attention, the twitch of Jinki's thigh muscle under his palm as he tries to keep his composure. Minho looks up at Jinki while he takes more and more of his length into his eager mouth, shaking his head ever so slightly. 

There is a frustrated puff of air that escapes Jinki's mouth but he nods at Minho nonetheless less, shifting his hips forward bit by bit and gnawing onto his bottom lip in the process. 

"Are you sure, you can take it all, baby?" Jinki asks while he watches more and more of his prick disappearing in Minho's mouth and Minho can't stop the feeling of proudness, which suddenly overtakes him, Jinki's eyes sparkling with such awe it could light up a couple of streets. Possibly a small village too. "Oh my, look at you, feeding yourself with my cock so well. You really are all greedy for it, aren't you? Lee Jinki's little cock slut." 

Minho’s very hard and very painful erection twitches against the confinement of his stupidly tight jeans in a response to Jinki’s words and he thinks _Yep, my boyfriend is going to make me spill out into my trousers like a fucking teenager._

And somehow, Minho doesn't really care about it all, he just moans around Jinki's dick as he takes him all the way down his throat and swallows. It drives him mad, but the outcome of that stupid poll wasn't lying, okay? Jinki has a monster cock and it is all his. He is so determined to make Jinki come with his mouth that he completely avoids using his hands and just goes for it all. 

He bops his head up and down, sucking just the way he knows his boyfriend likes it and his hand on Jinki's hip is gently urging him on, because they made a deal and how is he still able to think when all he wants is to be choked until the only thought left in his brain is Jinki. 

Jinki grunts helplessly and finally finally snaps his hips forward and there are definitely tears in Minho's eyes right now and it's absolutely glorious feeling. 

"I swear your mouth was made for my dick," Jinki points out as he starts to fuck into Minho's throat with excitement, all previous reservations and shyness long forgotten. "It's so so warm and lovely. Open up, babe. Open up and have it all." 

So Minho does, because he is good at listening and he can feel it, the way Jinki pushes through the last obstacle and he is buried in Minho's mouth to the hilt. Minho knows he paints a picture - saliva dripping from the tip of his chin and with his hand clamped over the front of his own jeans to stop himself from coming, but it is somehow simpler with Jinki because Jinki understands him and there is no need to pretend. 

Minho's eyes lock with Jinki's and it hits him all over again, seeing Jinki so undone and breathing from deep within his belly it makes his whole upper body shake. 

_So incredibly lucky._

Jinki smiles at him and his index finger touches Minho's upper lip where it stretches around the older man's cock and Minho forgets he is meant to stop himself from coming and comes and comes and comes. 

He wants to say something, probably apologise, but Jinki grabs the back of Minho's head and moans loudly as Minho's teeth scrape over the sensitive skin gently. 

Jinki looks almost serene when he comes, the thick fluid barely hitting Minho's throat or mouth and his whole face is relaxed, vulnerable and absolutely beautiful. There are only a few drops that Minho manages to taste as Jinki pulls his dick out and wipes the tip over Minho's swollen lips. 

"There. Now, you look positively sinful." 

"I'm also a mess," Minho makes a face as he suddenly feels the uncomfortable stickiness in his jeans. "I promise that next time I will keep myself in check."

Jinki pulls his yoga pants up and looks deep in thought as he offers Minho his outstretched hand and helps him to his feet. 

"Perhaps I should have made you a cock ring instead." 

°°°

Later that day, when he lays sated and comfortable in his boyfriend's arms, it suddenly hits him right in the solar plexus out of nowhere that yes, he Choi Minho is done searching. 

Was Christmas too early for him to ask Jinki the most important question? Probably. But Minho was never one for waiting anyway. 

"Minho?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Taemin showed me this funny thing." 

"A thing?" 

"It was sort of a poll. On Twitter." 

"Oh." 

"About Kpop biggest dick." 

_"Oh."_

"I voted for you. Ten times in total." 

Minho looks up at Jinki who smiles at him with his _Are you proud of me being social media savvy_ smile and he thinks to hell with it, Jinki's birthday is the perfect day for a proposal. 


End file.
